


brave

by xiambeliever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clueless Liam, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Zayn Malik, Liam Payne Has a Crush, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, i love jealous zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiambeliever/pseuds/xiambeliever
Summary: liam sees the brave interview
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	brave

Liam does really try his best to stay away from social media, especially searching for his own name or the other boys. He really does try he swears, but today was just so freaking boring. He was alone in laying his bunk bed on one of many tour busses. The locations of the rest of the lads were unknown to him. He had nothing better to do, so turned to his fans to find ways to entertain him. He logs onto his favorite place to interact with fans, Twitter. 

Liam makes sure that he’s not logged into his official Liam Payne account as that would be deadly if he accidentally likes something (like harry did once upon a time, the boys will never let harry live that one down), but with his secret undercover fan account called “@ _ louismyking”,  _ he could like whatever he wanted and no one would know it was him. Liam, unfortunately, had one of those small fan accounts with barely any active followers, so he would spend most of his time stalking other accounts to see what they’re saying. To see what they really think of their new music or their latest performance. 

Liam knew his fans were always nice but the ones that told the truth straight up were Liam’s favorite. Those types of accounts weren’t exactly the favorite within the fandom. The people behind the account were usually larries and ziams. So he spent most of his time stalking them. Mostly ziam accounts, because he wanted to see if he was being too obvious about his crush on Zayn. To Liam’s surprise, most fans think that it’s Zayn who has a crush on Liam, but he doesn’t see it. Sadly. Nonetheless, he spends most of his time on these ziam fan accounts. 

That’s why right now Liam was staring at his phone with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. He was stalking an account called “ _ @ziamhearted”.  _ They had recently had a tweet get over 10k likes because of something they noticed in the boy’s recent Milan interview. The tweet read “ _ omg zayn is so cute!!!!! Omg ziam is so real!!!!”.  _ Liam almost replied saying “I wish it was'' but decided not to. He watched the video, to see what the fuss was all about “ _ pay attention to what zayn’s say when louis is describing liam”.  _

Liam does exactly that. “ _ Liam is strong _ ” Zayn drops his head to the floor, “ _ noble, perfect _ ” Zayn laughs, “ _ and… _ ”. Liam hears it. As quiet as it may be Liam hears Zayn whisper “ **_brave_ ** ”. It sends chills down Liam's spine, his eyes wide and red blush covering his cheeks. He’s frozen, why does Zayn think he’s brave, why does his bandmate think he’s brave, why does his best friend think he’s brave, why does his crush think he’s brave. Too many thoughts in Liam's head, that he doesn’t even notice the bus has stopped moving. He only realizes when he hears familiar laughter on his bus. He pulls back the curtain of bunk, to be met by a laughing Louis and Zayn. 

  
  
“Why are you blushing Liam?” Louis asks with a raised eyebrow. Liam only blushes more when he catches Zayn’s curious face. “W-what are you doing here, why have we stopped?’”. Louis thankfully doesn’t push further but will bring it up later. “We stopped for gas and food. We’re here because we got bored on our bus”. Zayn replies sitting down next to Louis. Liam nods his head and sits across and the boys.  So much of Liam wanted to ask Zayn why he thought he was brave, but he wasn’t going to do it in front of Louis, way too embarrassing. A few seconds later, it was almost like Louis read his mind, he gets up and mentions something promising Harry, a movie night, leaving Zayn and Liam on the bus alone with only the driver. “We good to go? Anyone else wanna get off, change busses or something?”. Liam looks at Zayn, as this was Liam’s bus so he wasn’t going anywhere. “No, I’m good here”, Zayn smiles. 

A few minutes ago and Liam is slowly building the courage to ask Zayn, who is scrolling on Instagram. “Leeyum, remember this?” Zayn asks Liam something from the x-factors and Zayn takes this opportunity to sit down next to Liam, so he could you know show him the video better. Zayn throws an arm around Liam, “I miss those days, life was simple and now it’s all go go go”. Liam weakly smiles at Zayn. Who turns his head to the side “what’s wrong Li, does your pouty look have something to do with why you were blushing early…..somebody hurt you, because I’ll kill her or him…or them.” Zayn states. 

“No No not that Zayn” Liam laughs 

“What’s wrong baby, you know I hate seeing you sad,” Zayn says copying Liam’s pouty face from earlier. 

Liam takes one big breath, “why-why do you think I’m brave?”

Zayn’s head falls, cheeks matching Liam’s in redness. “Oh, you saw that?’

Liam nods his head. Zayn lifts his head to look at the beautiful brown-haired boy and moved closer so that there is no space between them. Zayn takes a long pause before speaking again. 

“I think you’re brave….I  _ know  _ you’re brave because you wanted to be a firefighter before all this and that takes bravery” Zayn smiles continuing “you’re brave because you came back even after you were told no, you’re brave because…..” Zayn pauses blush once again covering his face “you’re comfortable with you sexuaitly”, the older man whispers. 

Liam recalls the day he came out to the boys, each other their thoughts were important to him especially Zayn’s. 

_ “Li we love you the same” Louis said hugging Liam, soon joined by Harry, “yea it doesn’t matter who you like”. Zayn was still staring at Liam, he hadn't said anything it scared him.  _

_ “So you’re not into me or anything right?” Liam pushed Louis and Harry off of him, to give the Irish lad a hard punch to the arm. “No Niall”. Zayn, smiling but still silently observes from his seat. Eventually, the subject had changed, they were drinking, having as much fun as they could on a bus and then they were off to bed soon. Before Liam left for his bed, a hand cold wrapped around his wrist. _

_ “Leeyuumm” a sleepy drunk Zayn whispered in his ear.  _

_ “You said you didn’t like Niall but do you like somebody else, is that why you decided to tell us, are you dating someone?” _

_ Liam shrugs his shoulders “not dating anyone but I like someone, maybe, I don’t know if he likes me back” _

_ “Do I know him?”  _

_ “Yes” _

_ “Mmhmm I see, he would be a fool to not like you back” _

“Leeyum, look at me”. Liam turns to face Zayn, who like always sat way too close. “You told me there was a guy you liked….is that what you’re upset over?”. Liam shakes his head, “what’s wrong then, today is not the only day I noticed your moppy mood”. Liam wants to tell Zayn so badly, wants to get it over with. 

“I’m not brave, I can’t even tell the guy I’m in love with, how I feel”

Zayn moves away from Liam, shocked by the words that left his mouth, “you love him?”. Liam nods his head tears in his eyes “I fucking love everything about him, he’s so fucking perefct, he’s so nice to me, his hair smells so nice all the time”. Liam was so busy describing his dream guy, he didn’t even notice Zayn leaving till he heard the door slam shut. He wasn’t sure why he had left but he needed to know, had Zayn figured out Liam was talking about him. He was so weirded out he left. 

As steps out he hears the driver tell him, they're leaving soon. Liam opened the door and found the Bradford man leaning up against the wall, smoking.

“Zayn why’d you leave”

“Are you fucking serious Liam”? 

“I don’t know what’s ha-” Zayn grabs Liam and pins up against the bus.

“Liam for fuck sakes, how clueless are you” 

“Huh”

“babe, you were sitting there describing your dream fucking guy that you love apparently to ME, that hurts Liam”

“Zee I'm so confused”

“Oh my god Liam, for fuck sake. I like you, in fact, I love you. I've been flirting with you and dropping hints since x-factor but even more when you came out, but this guy is so amazing that you haven’t even noticed. Who the fuck even is he?” Zayn was so close to Liam. 

Every word came out shaking  _ it’s you.  _ Liam felt his world falling into place, as Zayn's expression changed from angry to sad. 

“You should have told me”. Zayn's hand brushing Liam's cheeks, grabs them, and pulls Liam closer, “you should have told me baby, and I could have done this sooner”. Zayn closes the space between the two boys. It doesn’t take long for Liam to kiss back. 


End file.
